That Man was the Doctor
by grim grace
Summary: Tag Along to 4x10--Midnight. Later, when explaining it to her friends, Val Kane would excuse her behavior, saying that the monster, whatever it was, made its way into their heads. She hadn’t been. There would be consequences. No pairings. R&R.


**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything that you recognise. **

There was silence as the group left the medical bay. This unfortunate group of people, who had been clustered together aboard what they had expected to be a boring trip—the trip that would never _ever _leave their minds ever again. The Doctor was at the very front of the group—walking at least three paces before the others. No one tried to approach him—the other members of the group watching his tall back walk in front of them. He wouldn't acknowledge them—and they were somewhat grateful.

What they had done to him was unforgivable. They had been prepared the throw him out. Later, when explaining it to her friends, Val Kane would excuse her behaviour, saying that the monster, whatever it was, made its way into their heads. Internally she had been screaming for her husband to put down the man who she _knew _was innocent.

She hadn't been.

Biff Kane wouldn't say anything about it. He had been the one to lead everything—seconds away from pushing the button that would open the door—and throwing a man from life—a man who had done nothing but try to help from the very beginning. His decision to not speak about it would eventually drive his son away.

Jethro wouldn't stop running. Every moment he closed his eyes he saw and felt what he had felt at that moment. He feeling of lifting up the helpless man's legs and helping his blinded father to murder him. —the good looking boy, who would soon discard his gothic clothes and move away from his parents. The two who would never listen, who lied about that day—and who had been the main ringleaders in the plot to kill an entirely innocent man.

Professor Hobbes would never return to that place. Physically he would throw away all his notes on Midnight and its unliveable lands. Certainly, he had been incorrect—and his fourteenth trip would be his last.

It was Dee Dee who left the professor. There was a time when she would have done anything to stay with the ingenious man. The wise old professor who could help her on her way to knowledge and enlightenment.

He was clearly not enlightened.

The old man was a fool. A blinded fool who saw what his notes told him. He was rude, bad tempered and unfair. And he almost became a murderer.

They all did.

In the end it was the nameless hostess who had saved them all. They were rude to her, shouted at her and ill-tempered with her. And she had still sided with them—ignoring their idiocy and looking to the cruel thing inside of Mrs. Silvestry that would have eventually killed them all.

It was the doctor who had saved them—in a way. Clearly he was the most intelligent of them all. He was the one who the creature took a fancy to his expanding mind. There was only one reason for that.

"Because I'm _CLEVER..."_ The doctor had shouted at them.

And they had ignored him. He was their ticket out—their ticket to becoming better people and maybe _trusting_ for a change.

They had let it pass them by. They had ignored him.

They had tried to kill him.

And as the group of forlorn passengers followed the Doctor back inside the building and to safety—what they saw shattered whatever parts of them that were left.

A red hair woman—with sad caring eyes—and an interest only in _the doctor's_ safety approached him. She wrapped her arms around his neck—holding him close while he breathed in her scent and held her tightly. It was obviously more than a friendship between them—but less than romance. It was love—certainly _love—_but it was far deeper than that. She seemed to be his lifeline, and he was hers. The two of them depending on each other—a dependence which the Doctor had not allowed them to see on the transporter ship.

"We almost took that away from them!" Jeffro argued years later—bringing back the day that changed their lives—moments before he left his parents. "We almost _killed _a man and all you can do about it is _lie._"

Val would sob—clasping at his hands—"Don't leave us, Jeffro. You're still our son."

Jeffro would shake his head at that. "I may be your son, but I'm still human." He would say quietly, in almost a whisper. "He knew—he _knew—_that we were unreasonable. He knew that as _human's_ we would get straight to the killing."

Val and Biff would be silent.

"And we proved him right." Jeffro would continue. "We proved to him, that as _humans_ we can't do anything but kill."

"But darling, we didn't _do _anything." Val would stick by her lie as long as she could.

Jeffro would shake his head at his parents. They _still _couldn't see the travesty that they had almost come so close to committing. His mother, in the background screaming for them to kill him. And his father—holding the Doctor up and demanding for help as they carried out his execution.

"Yes! Yes we _did _do something. W_e_ were nearly his murderers. We were going to_ kill_ him. That's all I need to know, Dad. I was helping you _kill_ someone. It's not going to happen again."

Biff would throw his hands to the sky in frustration. "You don't even know that man! We don't even know if he _was _a man!"

And Jeffro would sigh.

"That man was the only smart one with us." Jeffro would say. "He was the only one of us who retained humanity that day—was him and the Hostess. And we killed her, and almost killed him."

Then Jeffro would recall the man with the blue box—and his ginger haired companion—who loved each other so much—but a new, _different_ sort of love—and he would recall how he had almost killed him.

"That man was the Doctor."

**Okay. I was watching Midnight again this morning—and I finally realised why that episode bothers me SO much. The idea that a group of strangers could almost murder MY DOCTOR and then just get away with no consequences was irritating. In other episodes—any one else who tried that would get one of the Doctor's **_**excellent**_** speeches about how 'He is the Doctor' and 'I am going to help you, if you stop being such twats' etc. Etc. Etc. **

**I won't complain about the way they've done it, however—as I am such a diehard fan of the series that anything that they do is fine by me—unless they get rid of Amy Pond, in which case I WILL CRY because I love her SO BLOODY MUCH—so I decided to write myself, and you guys,. A little insight into what I think happened to the other passengers AFTER the episode ends. **

**Also, another note, this is not a Donner/Ten fic. I am strictly a Ten/Rose fan, and a ABSOLUTE Doctor (Eleven)/Amy fan that I could never write anything else. But I thought this episode really conveyed how much they depend on each other. So I was trying to get that across. **

**Hope you like, and please review because this is my first Dr. Who fic. **

**Cheers Guys. **

**G. **


End file.
